The present invention relates to vehicle visors and particularly to a visor which is adjustable along its longitudinal axis.
There exists a variety of visors which can provide front and side window protection against incident sunlight. Conventional single visor installations typically provide a visor which can be pivoted from the windshield position to the side window position but are not normally otherwise adjustable along the axis of the visor pivot rod. To provide such adjustability, several sliding visors have been developed, including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,925,233, 4,998,765, 5,161,850, 5,409,285, and 5,653,490. Although these visors provide the desired additional sun-blocking protection by allowing a visor to move along the longitudinal axis of the pivot rod to which it is mounted, the somewhat heavy polymeric core construction and/or the additional guide means somewhat complicate and increase the cost of the structure. Further, it is desired to reduce the complexity of controls for such visor constructions and integrate in a control the somewhat competitive forces required to provide a holding rotational torque for the visor and yet allow the visor to slide along the visor rod. In order to provide a less costly, easy to manufacture visor of lightweight construction, the improved sliding visor construction and control of the present invention have been developed.